The invention relates to a tire protection chain with plate-shaped components which cover the tread of the tire to be protected and are connected, at least at their ends located on the outside of the tire, to a chain network covering the side wall of the tire.
In a known tire protection chain of the above type (German Auslegeschrift No. 2,310,945), eyes formed by lugs are used for fixing the chain network to the plate-shaped components, the eyes being welded to the underside of the components. The strength of these eyes is equal to or greater than the strength of the chain members of the chain network.
It has been found that tires, equipped with tire protection chains of the type under consideration, can explosively burst under extreme conditions, for example if there is a fault in the material or due to overloading or fatigue. In unfavorable cases, loadings of such a magnitude then occur that individual chain members fracture, are released from the chain and are thrown off. Thus, not only the chain network is damaged, but there is also a risk of injury to persons or of damage to property due to parts flying off.